


Cartography

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester UST, M/M, Pining Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean, worlds apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartography

Castiel likes books, the crinkling pages, the transparent leaves, the thick, heavy covers. He has never questioned his role as a warrior but there's something wistful to be found in the tangle of landscapes in these pages, some remembrance that can be felt.

 _Whole worlds contained in the Word_ , Castiel thinks as he looks down on an atlas, following archipelagos with his fingers, rasping a thumb across the length of Asia. People murmur in the background, while the light slips through slats amongst the bookshelves, spilling over his fingers like thin sundials. 

'Cas, what've you got?' Dean says from behind him and Castiel is brought back to himself. He feels Dean standing beside him, looking down at the atlas. The way the world is now unfolded before Dean makes Castiel catch his breath a little- the beginning and the end here, _the righteous one_.

Except Dean is smiling wryly. 'I betcha been to all parts, eh? I ain't ever set foot out of the good ol' USA.' A pause- 'Would've been nice to-'

Dean cuts himself off suddenly and licks his lips in a self-conscious gesture.

Castiel is suddenly consumed by curiosity; he has heard the hum of tides oceans-over, felt the exotic far-flung soil of many planets, there are many wonders. Which one is Dean's greatest desire? Which one does Dean want to explore- and Castiel flashes back to the dreamscape Lake, the otherworld of Dean's past, even the pull of Hell. 

Dean's fingers light down on the atlas and Castiel imagines the green of Dean's eyes like the jungles of Indonesia, the tentative curl of his fingers like the peninsulas of Europe, the unknown trail of his hands like the flat lands he has seen in Venezuela. Dean closes the atlas so suddenly that Castiel blinks. 

When Castiel looks up, though, he sees Dean slanting a glance at him from beneath his lashes: Castiel blinks again and wonders at the whole worlds contained in an unreadable look.


End file.
